


ready go

by naruhoe



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe
Summary: Bigby is embarrassed.





	ready go

“Ready?” Snow asks.

Bigby can’t bring himself to respond, managing something that sounds a bit like a grunt. Maybe it’s a groan. Bigby can’t tell. His cheeks are hot, his skin sticky with sweat where the tops of his thighs, as covered in dark hair as the rest of him, are jammed up against his belly. His thighs are splayed obscenely wide.

A reedy  _whimper_  escapes him and Bigby practically hears the blood rush to his face after Snow shifts minutely, nudging something deep inside of him with the smooth head of her strap-on, a bright pink silicone monstrosity that Bigby had blushed to see when she took it out of her toy-box earlier that afternoon.

Snow stops immediately, sweetly concerned until she catches sight of Bigby’s flushed face, and her red lips curve in a knowing smirk. “Just get on with it.” Bigby somehow manages to croak, voice tight and uncharacteristically unsteady. His cock juts against his belly, flushed a dark, angry red and already weeping pre-come. It twitches under the weight of her gaze. Bigby’s fingers fist in the sheets.

Snow’s smile widens, exposing perfect white teeth to the dim of Bigby’s seldom-used bedroom. “As you wish.” She says, and Bigby is lost in the first roll of her hips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!


End file.
